


My brain wont stop coming up with zuko fics

by Otaku4life16



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Age Difference, Arranged Marriage, Azula & Zuko (Avatar) Have a Good Relationship, Female Zuko, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Hakoda Adopts Zuko (Avatar), Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Incest, Long-Haired Zuko (Avatar), Manipulative Ozai, Mpreg, Omega Zuko (Avatar), Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Prisoner Zuko (Avatar), never banished zuko, no scar zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku4life16/pseuds/Otaku4life16
Summary: I've read a lot of Zuko fics and now I have a lot of ideas swimming around in my mind. Unable to right even a semi-decent story I leave my ideas to you guys.A lot of these ideas are combinationtions and mixtures of different fanfics I have read, but with my own twists on them. So please give them some credit for the inspiration behind them.
Relationships: Earth King/Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Ozai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Zhao/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

if any one wants to write one of my story ideas just let me know so I can be one of the firsts to read it when your done


	2. zuko's arranged marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this idea was partially inspired by a mpreg zuko fic on fanfiction.net you should read it, it is really great
> 
> omega zuko  
> long haired zuko  
> never banished zuko  
> zuko without his scar(or not, your choice)  
> great relationship with azula  
> eventual or implied future mpreg  
> earth king/zuko  
> hakoda/zuko  
> maybe eventual sokka/zuko

zuko was raised in the fire nation capital. things changed for him when he became an omega after his heat came early from his mom leaving. the fire nation sees omegas as beautiful sweet beings that need to be protected, but at the same time they are strong when it comes to their family. Ozai doesn't see it like that. He sees zuko as weak and feeble for being an omega. Ozai feels shamed knowing that zuko is an omega and punishes him secretly leaving marks on his skin that are faint and not in visible places. because visible marks would diminish the price of selling zuko of in the future. zukos personality is much like that of a caged bird but he still has some of his inner fire hidden within him. after presenting zuko and azulas relationship gets better. knowing that they are no longer fighting each other for the throne they finally grow close. azula is protective of zuko and tries to make sure he dosnt get married to some jerky alpha or old solder. when Azula finally leaves to chase down the avatar Ozai decides to finally marry zuko off. he fears marring zuko to a fire nation noble since they might feel like challenging the throne or something so he chooses from the other nations. 

for earth kingdom: zuko is shipped off to ba sing se to be married of to king kui. he is reserved because he knows that if he screws this up and the marriage dosent happen then he will be taken back to a very unhappy Ozai. after meeting kui he feels like he might be able to make this work but he still see's his mother in an unhappy marriage and fears becoming just like her. he is now learning earth kingdom culture and etiquette before the wedding happens. and because he is marring the king he is supposed to give up his fire nation culture. but he is allowed to keep wearing his crown as a sign of the earth/fire alliance(witch is probable fake or something) zuko is also all alone in the palace. no one from the fire nation is with him and no one from there is coming to his wedding.

i imagine at some point the gaang will show up and some stuff from cannon will happen. and they will interrogate zuko about his intentions and schemes (that he doesn't have). and zuko leaving the earth king to fight with the avatar. but zuko and Kui still end up being good friends. and maybe azula joins them because she hate what Ozai has done to zuko

for water tribe: Ozai thinks that by giving the water tribe zuko after the failed north invasion he can make them stay out of the war. but everyone in the north is either way to old or not noble enough to marry zuko. so zuko is sent to hakoda

bonus points for zuko's turtleduck army leaving their pond to join him


	3. zuko married to zhao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omega zuko or mpreg zuko  
> hakoda and crew adopt zuko  
> zuko has a kid  
> forced/arranged marriage  
> possible zuko/sokka  
> hurt/comfort

ozai is fed up with zuko(because he' a jerk) and decides to marry zuko of to Zhao(zhao's like an up and coming important noble or something and Ozai wants his support) zuko is around 14 when he is married of to zhao and zhao is still not a nice person. after being married Zhao decides to keep zuko on his ship to be a dutiful wife. Zuko has a child and zhao is planning on getting him pregnant with another one when the ship is stormed by the southern water tribe. Hakoda and his crew see zuko in this condition and take him in and help him heal. zuko is later adopted by Hakoda and the water tribe. and maybe sokka and him get together


	4. Jet fucks up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pregnant zuko  
> zuko/jet  
> tea server zuko  
> hurt zuko  
> awkward turtleduck

zuko and Jet get together in ba singse and zuko mellows out. his anger is basically gone and he is just an awkward turtleduck that we all know and love. hes finally happy. little did he know that jet started the relationship with zuko so he could get close to him to prove he's fire nation. jet then takes away zukos happiness when he tries to get him arrested. after jet gets arrested zuko collapses in the street.(all of the tea shop patrons are horrified because they have watched zuko grow from a bitter bean to a happy person and feel really bad for him) it is later found out that he is pregnant. Zuko didn't know that he could get pregnant since he had never bleed. reason being is that he was still a little young when he left the palace and when he was on the ship he had so much anger and anxiety that he never got it. then he was starving on his journey to basingse and that why. because of jets little stunt zuko almost lost the baby and has to be put on bed rest. know zuko doesn't know what to do: he cant work and they are still to poor for them to not work, they have no room or money for a baby, the one good thing he thought he had going for him (jet) is gone and he still loves him, not to mention he is still wanted by the fire nation and a war is no place for a baby.

as always let me know if you want to use my idea


	5. ozai puts his kid in prison

after the agni kai Ozai puts zuko in a prison (either the boiling rock, an earth kingdom prison, or something else) The guards are harsh and cruel if earth kingdom prison. but in the fire nation prison they are all kind and try to help zuko as much as they can. they know Ozai is a terrible person and are grateful that their prince had tried to help them. no matter how much they try to help zuko he is still in a prison that he cant leave. 

if the prison is the boiling rock: then maybe zuko makes friends with hakoda and suki(maybe they first hate him when they hear that he is ozais son) and he leaves with the gaang when they come to break their friends out of prison (if the guards and prisoners helped zuko escape who are we to judge)


	6. zuko is not your wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heavily based on the recent ozai/zuko fics that have been done you should read them to see how i was thinking this fic would go
> 
> ozai/zuko  
> mpreg  
> zuko looks like a girl  
> azula is devious and manipulative  
> azula is good  
> azula is a good sister  
> no one has a scar

zuko presents as an omega right after his mom leaves. Ozai's screwed up mind makes it seem logical that zuko becomes his new wife. and this wife will be so much better than his old one because zuko was born for this. he makes people think that zuko left with his mother will he retains him. (maybe also with drugs to make him compliant) zuko later has a kid and ozai starts to call him a girl and look like one. with Azula fed up with what is happening to zuko and unable to help or get anyone to help them azula comes up with a plan. when the avatar shows up azula decides that Aang is the best option to save Zuko. she trains the avatar to fight and protects him from all of the fire nation without anyone noticing. azula hopes that she will be able to save zuko before he is to far gone from Ozai's conditioning. and she finally shows her true colors when on the day of the comet Azula tries to get zuko out. and the gaang see what has been going on. they realize that azula isn't actually all that bad and they all work together to help zuko get better and to help get the fire nation back on their feet.


End file.
